Outsider Chronicles: Sword and Poison
by Dis Lexic
Summary: I think everyone wishes they had powers at one point or another. I bet few people wish they WERE powers. However, thats exactly where I find myself, the power of a broken young girl. Now I just have to help her make some friends and survive this crazy world.
1. Chapter 1

Outsider Chronicles: Swords and Poisons

I think everyone wishes they had powers at one point or another. I bet few people wish they WERE powers. However, thats exactly where I find myself, the power of a broken young girl. Now I just have to help her make some friends and survive this crazy world.

**Welp, this is an...interesting idea. It probably won't go anywhere, but I like it enough to at least share it. On the surface, its a crossover with Bleach, but only so far as how Taylors power will work. I may make it an actual crossover if I continue it, although it would be limited to characters, but for now I'm not sure. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

I woke to the sound of rain. That wasn't that uncommon considering I lived in Britain and it was the middle of winter, but for some reason, it sounded different. I slowly opened my eyes and found myself staring up at the bare beams of the ceiling above me. That...wasn't right. I sat up and looked around. I was in what appeared to be a run down wooden room that, by the design of the tattered shojo, was inside a traditional Japanese building. One that looked partly abandoned if the damage was anything to go by. Oddly enough though, I couldn't see any dust or cobwebs.

"Um, where am I?" I asked.

Then my hand jumped to my throat because the voice that emerged from my mouth was not the one I remember having before I woke up here. I looked down and let out a yelp as I was confronted with a pair of tits I definitely didn't have before.

"What the actual FUCK?!" I yelped, jumping to my feet and haring out of the room in search of a mirror.

I didn't find one, but I did find a bath full of crystal clear water that served just as well. I was now a petite, pale skinned girl with purple eyes that looked extremely weird as they seemed to lack a pupil and almost resembled compound eyes. My hair was short and turned from black at the top to dark purple at the tips and pinned back with a white and purple butterfly shaped ornament, allowing a pair of bangs to fall free, framing my face. I was wearing a dark purple straight-lined black jacket, covered by a white haori with a butterfly wing pattern in turquoise and pink, and hakama pants that are tucked into a butterfly pattern fabric around my lower legs that matched my haori and white sandals with purple straps. Tucked into my belt was a katana in a white sheath, an orange and blue hilt and matching guard that was shaped like a butterfly's wings. Actually, I looked just like one of the characters from Demon Slayer, the Insect Pillar, although for the life of me I couldn't remember her name.

Speaking of remembering names, I couldn't remember mine. In fact, I couldn't remember much of anything clearly, other than the fact I apparently had a close encounter with Truck-kun before I ended up here. Other than that, and the fact I used to be male, the only memory that jumped out was a vague memory of talking to something very bright and making a deal. I think I've been ROBed.

"Well thats just fabulous," I grumbled as I dropped down on the edge of the bath, "I have no idea where I am, what I'm doing here or even who I am…"

I trailed off as that thought brought a name to the forefront of my mind. I'm fairly sure it wasn't the one I used to go by, but I somehow knew it was mine.

"Kisaki Kanrisha huh?" I muttered, "Thats...interesting?"

I didn't know enough about Japanese to even take a guess as to whether or not that meant anything, but it probably did. After another moments thought, I sighed and pushed off the bath.

"Well, I guess I should take a look around then," I muttered, "Maybe I can find something interesting to do…"

* * *

I didn't, but that didn't seem to matter. The strange world I found myself in seemed pretty contained, consisting of a small area of grassy land surrounded by endless trees that, when I tried to walk through them, spat me back out into the clearing after about half an hour of walking. The clearing held a medium sized traditional Mansion that was, quite frankly, in terrible shape. The roof didn't leak, thank god, but other than that, it was battered and falling apart. I did consider trying to fix it, but other than a broom an umbrella and some cooking supplies, I couldn't find anything of use. The final and most annoying part of the world was that it was almost always raining.

Mostly it was just a light mizzle and occasionally that cleared up, but the heavy clouds that covered the sky never cleared and storms weren't uncommon. Fortunately, the building seemed sturdy enough to withstand the storms, despite its ramshackle apprentice.

I spent most of my time either training with the sword techniques that I now apparently knew or just sitting and watching the rain. Strangely though, I wasn't bored, instead, it felt more like I was waiting for something, or someone, to arrive. If I was, I hoped they came soon. All this rain was making me depressed.

Things continued like that for...I'm not sure how long, but it must have been a fairly long time, but the relative peace was one day shattered by the single largest storm I'd seen since I arrived. I could do nothing but watch, wide eyed, as the world was swallowed by what appeared to be a vertical ocean, the wind howled like an injured beast and hammered on the building and trees as if it was trying to rip them apart and the thunder and lightning split the sky in half as if the Gods themselves were at war in the heavens. I'd never felt threatened in all the time I'd been here, but that storm genuinely made me fear for my life.

Fortunately, the storm soon blew itself out and I was able to emerge from under the table where I'd taken refuge after a lightning bolt struck the ground immediately outside where I'd been watching from. What? I'd like to see you do anything different in my shoes!

* * *

Anyway, I slowly exited the house, ignoring the light rain that was still falling to assess the damage. To my surprise, there was none. The only thing that could vaguely be considered damage was a large amount of leaves and sticks that had been blown onto the gardens that surrounded the house, but it looked more like something that would result from a mildly blustery day, not a category five tornado! Other than that, the only thing out of place was the unconscious girl laying in the middle of the path.

I stared at her, not entirely sure what to make of the sudden appearance. Where in the hell had she come from? Theres no way anyone could have made their way here through that storm, especially not with whatever Magic kept me here.

Still, wherever she came from, I couldn't exactly leave her to freeze to death. The area wasn't cold, but laying face down in a puddle is never a good idea. I gently picked her up and lugged her into the house, setting her down near the small stove I used to heat water while I dug out a Futon and change of clothes I'd stumbled on while rooting around a store room.

* * *

Once I had them, I turned back to the girl, removed her glasses and quickly changed her, before laying her down and checking her over for injuries. It was only after I'd done that I realized I should have had no idea how to do any of that, but somehow apparently had at least a basic knowledge of first aid. Well that was handy!

I quickly put aside that realization with all the other ones to be considered later in favour of actually looking at my guest rather than simply analyzing her. She was young, only about 15 if I was to guess, but very tall for her age. She was slender, with a build that suggested she'd never exactly be stacked, and an expressive face with a wide mouth and large eyes. Her hair was black, long and clearly very well taken care of. I frowned. For some reason, that description seemed oddly familiar…

After a moment's thought, I shook my head and decided that I'd deal with that later. For now, I stood and retrieved my teapot and some tea leaves to brew up a pot. I wasn't sure where she'd come from, but a cup of hot tea would no doubt go down a treat. After a moment's thought, I stood and headed out to the kitchen to retrieve some of the cookies I'd made when I'd been slightly bored and found some ingredients in the cupboard. No reason not to be a gracious hostess after all.

* * *

Taylor Hebert groaned as she slowly drifted her way back to reality, not wanting to have to wake up. She was warm and comfortable and did NOT want to have to go back to that...hellhole if she could help it. She turned over and snuggled deeper into the futon and sighed, relishing the scent of green tea as she slowly began to drift back off to sleep.

Wait…

Taylor shot upright, looking around wildly as she tried to figure out where she was. She didn't recognize her surroundings in the slightest as she was absolutely certain that there were no dilapidated Japanese houses anywhere in the Bay. However, despite that, she didn't feel at all threatened. In fact, she felt entirely comfortable, which, rather paradoxically, made her feel even more worried. Masters were a thing after all, although that didn't explain how she got here.

"Ah, your awake."

Taylor jumped at the unexpected voice and turned to see a short Japanese girl with two toned hair, unnatural looking purple eyes and a sword at her hip enter from another room with a plate of cookies in her hands.

"W-who are you?" asked Taylor.

The girl smiled as she knelt on the pillow set beside the futon Taylor lay on and set the cookies down beside her.

"My name is ###########," she said.

Taylor frowned.

"What was that?" she asked, "I...couldn't hear your name."

The girl paused as she reached for the teapot on a small stove and looked at Taylor with a strange look in her equally strange eyes.

"You...couldn't hear my name?" she asked, "Thats...interesting."

"Um, sorry?" said Taylor.

"Oh, its not your fault, dear," said the girl as she poured the tea into two cups, "I am simply...surprised I suppose you could say. Here."

She held out one of the cups, which Taylor automatically took. The girl took a sip and sighed happily. Taylor looked down at the cup in her hands and hesitated. The tea smelt delicious, but could she really trust this strange girl? After a moments thought, she shrugged to herself. She had no idea where she was, so if the girl did have evil intent, she was screwed anyway. Might as well try to enjoy some tea first. She hesitantly took a sip and her eyes widened at the flavour. It was easily the best green tea she'd ever had, even better than what her Mother made.

"This is really good," she muttered.

"Thank you," said the girl, "Here."

She offered the plate of cookies and Taylor took one. It was as good as the tea. For a moment, the two girls simply sat there in silence and drank their tea while the sound of the pounding rain outside faded away. However, Taylor still had questions and, once her cup was empty, she found that she no longer had any reason to hold back.

"Um, where am I?" asked Taylor as she set her tea cup down.

The girl paused and looked at her with a slightly contemplative look.

"I am...unsure," she said, "I don't know myself. All I know is that I woke up here with few memories and an inability to leave. That said...I believe that you might hold the answers to those questions."

Taylor frowned.

"Me? How can I know anything?" she asked, "I don't even know who you are!"

"Maybe not, but I think I'm starting to get an idea of whats going on," she said, fixing Taylor with another look that made her squirm, "That said, I believe that you should introduce yourself. You may be unable to hear my name, but that is no cause for rudeness."

Taylor winced.

"Ah, sorry," she said, "I'm Taylor. Taylor Hebert."

PFFFT!

Taylor yelped in shock as the girl spat out the mouthful of tea she'd just taken and started choking.

"Are you alright?" asked Taylor, more than a little startled as she moved to get up.

The girl quickly waved her off, taking another gulp of tea to soothe her coughs.

"No, I'm fine, I'm fine," she said once she'd regained control, "Did you say Taylor Hebert?"

"Ah, yes?" said Taylor, "Do you...know me?"

The girl stared at her for a moment, then glanced down at the sword resting beside her.

"I...think I do," she said, "I also think I know what I am and where we are."

Taylor gaped at her.

"You do?" she asked, "Where?"

"Inside your head," said the girl, now looking contemplative, "Yes, that makes sense. That means that I am...ah, of course."

She smiled and gave a soft laugh.

"So thats it," she muttered, "Well, that'll certainly make things interesting."

Taylor started at the shorter girl, then shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I thought you just said that we're inside my head," she said.

"We are," said the girl, "Or, to be more precise, this is the core of yourself. This place is a representation of you and your state of mind."

Taylor stared at the girl for a moment, then let out a snort.

"You really expect me to believe that?" she asked, "Alright then, if this is my mind, why does it look so beat up?"

"18 months of merciless bullying will do that to you," said the girl, looking entirely serious, "The state of this place represents your damaged psyche."

Taylor gaped at the other girl, then slowly looked around, taking in her broken down surroundings. Despite herself, the other girls explanation made a lot of sense. However, there was one thing that didn't add up.

"If this place is my...inner world, who are you?" she asked, "Or did the Locker trigger a psychotic break?"

The girl smiled.

"Oh no, nothing like that," she said, "I am simply the representation of your powers."

Taylor stared at her again. This was becoming rather tiresome.

"My...powers?" she asked weakly.

"Yes, you Triggered in that Locker," said the girl, "Or maybe sooner considering I've been here for a while…"

She looked thoughtful, then shook her head.

"No matter, whether earlier or recently, it makes no difference," she said, "What matters is the here and now."

Taylor stared at the girl again, this time feeling excitement welling in her chest.

"If...if your my power, what can you do?" she asked.

The girl smiled.

"Ah, now that...is a secret!"

Taylor nearly face planted as her hand slipped out from under her.

"WHAT?!" she yelped, "How can you...your my power!"

"Yes, I am," said the girl as she got to her feet, "However, I am not like the powers held by other Parahumans. I am sentient and can make choices of my own. If you want my help, you first need to hear my name."

Taylor stared up at the spirit of her power, not quite believing what she was hearing. Of course she would get a temperamental power who wouldn't do anything to help her. What else was she expecting? It was just like Emma said, no one, not even her own power would have her back!

The Spirit suddenly spun around and grabbed Taylor by the front of the sleeping yukata she was wearing, pulling her bodily up so they were nose to nose.

"Taylor Hebert, you will stop those thoughts right now!" she snarled, "Its those thoughts that are plugging your ears, not a lack of willingness on my part! Fear, despair, rage, all of these feelings are unbecoming of you and until you can rid yourself of them, you will never be able to hear me."

She let go and Taylor fell backwards onto her bum, staring up at the spirit of her power as she drew her sword.

"This is your power," she said, holding the sword up so it caught the light, "This is me. If you wish to wield me, you must walk the path before you."

She dropped her arm and walked past Taylor, who turned to keep the Spirit in her sight. The purple eyed girl stopped in front of the wooden wall of the room and threw the shutter open, revealing a view of the garden and the heavy rain that fell upon it.

"Look at this Taylor," she said, "The weather of this world represents your feelings. For as long as I have been here, it has been raining. Do you understand what thats like? Before, I found the rain sad, but now I find myself hating it. Can you imagine it Taylor Hebert? Can you imagine what it feels like to see rain in this world? To feel it shake under the fury of a storm born of your emotions?"

She took a deep breath and turned back to Taylor, who was taken aback by the sight of tears in her eyes.

"I can't do it again Taylor," she said, "I can't watch another storm shake this world, not now I know what it means. However, I cannot help you until you unblock your ears and hear my name."

She knelt down in front of Taylor and held out her sword.

"Take me Taylor Hebert," she said, "Take me and walk the path set before you. I will help you, if you'll let me, but until you do, I can do nothing but watch."

Taylor stared into the older looking girls purple eyes for a moment, then looked down at the sword.

"But...I have no idea how to use you," she said, "What if I'm not worthy?"

The girl smiled.

"I'll teach you then," she said, "And you are worthy. Let no one tell you otherwise."

Taylor hesitated for a moment, then slowly reached out and grasped the hilt of the sword. She gasped in shock as she felt a rush of warmth shoot up her arm and into her heart. Suddenly, she could feel a presence at the back of her head. It was warm and soothing and she knew that it would never leave her alone unless she abandoned it first. She looked up and met the girls eyes as she smiled and lent forward to whisper something in her ear. She swallowed and shook her head. The girl smiled again, this time a little sadly.

"No matter, we have time," she said, "For now, you should wake up and talk to your Father. Put your trust in him, he can help."

Taylor swallowed and opened her mouth, but before she could respond, her power reached out and flicked her forehead.

* * *

Taylor gasped as she jolted awake, her sudden movement causing the entire bed to jolt slightly and clearly scaring the life out of her Dad and the two men in a cheap looking suit he was talking to. She ignored her Father for a moment as he shouted for a nurse in favour of staring down at her hands. Was that all a dream? It didn't feel like one, not when she could still taste the tea she'd drank on her tongue and feel the slight pain where her power had flicked her. But if it wasn't a dream, that meant...what? That she had powers she couldn't use unless she could prove herself worthy? That sounded...crazy! Then again, powers could be extremely strange, so maybe she shouldn't be so quick to dismiss it…

A hand on her shoulder drew her out of her thoughts as a motherly looking nurse lent over her with a worried look on her face.

"Are you alright dear?" she asked.

"Y-yes," she said, "Just...a very strange dream."

The nurse clicked her tongue.

"Considering what you went through, I can't blame you," she said, making Taylor wince, "Now, lets get you checked over so your Papa can talk to you."

Taylor stayed quiet as the nurse did her thing and left, pausing in the door to talk to her Father who was outside looking worried, before vanishing down the hall as Danny entered the room.

"Are you OK Taylor?" he asked, then shook his head, "What am I saying, of course your not."

Taylor smiled weakly.

"Yeah, but I'll manage," she said.

"Are you up to talking to the police?" asked Danny.

Taylor stiffened slightly, before a faint warmth at the back of her head made her relax and nod.

"Yeah, I am," she said, "This...this has got to stop."

Danny frowned and opened his mouth, before closing it again and collecting the two men from outside.

"Thank you for talking to us Miss Hebert," said one of the two, a tall black man with short hair and a moustache who had a detective badge at his belt, "I understand that your...experience wasn't pleasant, but we'll do our best to get the people responsible for it. I'm Detective Laborn and this is Agent Smith of the Parahuman Response Team."

Smith was a tall woman with long, black hair who was, for some strange reason, wearing sunglasses indoors.

"And yes, I've heard all the jokes," said Smith with a quick smile.

"What does the PRT have to do with this?" asked Danny.

"Most likely nothing," said Smith, "However, its standard practice for someone to investigate events like this, just in case there was a Parahuman involved. Chances are, I'll just make my report that there was nothing to report and we'll all go on with our day."

"I see," said Danny.

"Anyway, we need to ask you a few questions about the...incident," said the Detective.

Taylor felt a flare of anger at the little euphemism. After nearly two years of being dismissed by Blackwell and the rest of the useless faculty, she was sick and tired of them.

"Oh, I'll answer some questions alright," she growled, "Those bitches nearly killed me this time! No way I'm taking this lying down."

"You know who pushed you in?" asked Laborn.

"Most likely it was Sophia Hess," I said, "But I bet the entire idea was the work of either Emma Barnes or Madison Clements. Those three bitches have been targeting me since the start of Highschool and the faculty have done NOTHING!"

Agent Smith paused in her notes and looked up in clear surprise before her expression quickly cleared, almost to fast for Taylor to notice.

"Pardon me, could you repeat that?" she asked.

"I said Emma Barnes, Madison Clements and Sophia FUCKING Hess," said Taylor, trying to keep from shouting.

"I see," said Agent Smith, her voice carefully level.

"I'm afraid that will be difficult to prove since there weren't any witnesses," said Laborn, making Taylor let out a bark of laughter.

"Oh, of course that's what they'd say," she sneered, "Unfortunately, I can name at least ten people who were stood around watching. Not only that, but I've got nearly two years worth of notes and printed out emails at home to establish a pattern of behavior. I doubt those notes or my word alone will be enough to do much, but I imagine it would give you a starting point."

"I would yes," said Laborn, looking rather annoyed, "If you could give me the names, it would be a big help."

She did as he asked and answered a few more questions before the detective left, leaving his email address so she could could send her notes to when she got home. Smith left as well, looking like she had somewhere to be in a hurry, leaving Taylor and her Father sat in silence. After a few moments, he looked up with a pained expression on his face.

"Emma?" he asked.

Taylor winced.

"I...I don't know why," she said, "When I came back from Camp before Highschool she was...different. She told me to get lost and then…"

She trailed off and sniffed, scrubbing at her eyes. Even after all this time, after all she'd done, it still hurt to think of that day. Dad scowled and clenched a fist.

"I really hope that Alan doesn't know anything about this," he growled.

Taylor could only shrug helplessly.

* * *

Not long after, Danny left to get something to eat and drink, leaving Taylor to her thoughts for the first time in a while. She sighed as she settled back on her pillows and stared up at the ceiling. It was almost hard to believe that she might well be able to get away from the Trio thanks to this entire mess, although she had been burned enough times to be wary of trusting the Detective. She hoped that he'd prove her wrong of course, but until she was, she'd remain skeptical. It was definitely hard to believe that she now apparently had powers she couldn't use because she couldn't hear the sentence representation of them name. That sounded like something out of an Anime to be completely honest.

She sighed as she closed her eyes. The entire situation was one she didn't think she could easily fix. The girl had pretty much told her that the reason she couldn't hear her name was because of Taylors lack of confidence and the other issues that came from her time at Winslow. She had pretty much told Taylor that she believed that she was worthy, but Taylor simply couldn't believe her. She didn't know if she could stand up on her own anymore, not after being so systematically broken down for so long. Maybe she should talk to her dad about it…

Without thinking, Taylor suddenly reacted, rolling out of bed and jumping across the room as a dark shadow shot through the wall above her bed and made a grab for her, the steel of a sharp combat knife glinting in its hand.

For a moment, both combatants froze, before the newcomer shook off their shock and surged out of the wall, making another grab for Taylor, which she avoided with startling ease and responded by grabbing the outstretched arm and tossing her attacker at the wall. Instead of hitting it however, the attacker turned into a shadow and phased through it.

By this point, Taylor didn't know if she was more confused by the sudden attack out of nowhere, the fact that it was Shadow Stalker, a Ward, who was apparently attacking her or her sudden skill in combat that seemed to have come out of nowhere. It was also accompanied by a spontaneous fitness upgrade she hadn't noticed until now. Her arms now had visible muscle definition they hadn't had before and the belly that had made her look like an upright frog was gone, replaced by firm abs. There were probably other changes, but Taylor quickly pushed them aside in favour of dodging Shadow Stalker as she shot through the wall again, diving towards the door as the Ward took a swipe at her.

"Damn it, stand still bitch!" snarled Shadow Stalker as Taylor wrenched the door open and ran out into the corridor.

Fortunately, it was both wide and empty, meaning that she could move around easily without worrying about anyone else getting hurt. She whipped around as Shadow Stalker emerged from her room and stepped forwards, slamming the heel of her hand into the shorter girls chest and following it up with a solid uppercut as the Ward instinctively bent over. Shadow Stalkers head snapped back as she was lifted off her feet from the force of the impact, hitting the ground a short distance away, her mask clattering to the limonum floor a moment later. Taylor stared in shock at her hand. Was this part of her powers? Wait, what was she saying? Of course it was, although how she could use the skills she didn't know considering her power was apparently locked away for now.

A low groan made her push that thought aside (again) as Shadow Stalker slowly sat up, holding a hand to her bloody nose and mouth, and Taylors eyes widened in shock.

"Wha...Sophia? But…"

Taylor trailed off as everything fell into place and began to make a horrible kind of sense. Everything, from Agent Smiths strange reactions to the names of her tormentors, to Blackwell and the teachers complete lack of help. She'd always assumed that the latter was due to Alan Barnes, but Sophia being a Ward made so much more sense. She'd been thrown to the wolves for money.

"You…"

Taylor jumped at the sudden hiss as Sophia looked up from her bloody hand and fixed Taylor with a glare so intense she half expected fire to shoot out of the black girls eyes. Taylor swallowed and took a step back. Newfound skills and strength or not, Taylor had never once seen Sophia that mad, not even the time one of the E88 goons tried to grope her.

"Thats it," hissed Sophia slowly getting to her feet, holding the knife in her hand so tightly her knuckles were stark white, "I was just going to make sure you kept your mouth shut, but now...now your DEAD!"

She shot forwards, turning to shadow as she did to increase her speed. Taylor barely had time to move before the other girl was on her, twisting out of the way of the knife as it passed so close to her face it cut off a few strands of hair. Sophia barely paused as she spun around, swinging the knife wildly as she bore down on Taylor, forcing the taller girl back.

"_Shit, shes really trying to kill me!" _thought Taylor as she backed up to avoid a swipe that would have gutted her, _"She's insane!"_

She dodged behind the empty nurses station to get some breathing room, although it didn't work as well as she'd hoped as the crazed girl simply went shadow and passed right through it.

"_I gotta get out of here!" _thought Taylor, _"Gotta find some help!"_

She grabbed a folded sheet of a nearby trolly and threw it at Sophia, blocking her view and tangling her up for a moment as Taylor made a break for the door.

"**Why are you running?"**

Taylor stumbled as the world around her seemed to fade, leaving her running through a gray void. She stopped and turned around to see her power stood behind her with her arms tucked into the sleeves of her haori and a disappointed look on her face.

"You could beat her you know," she said, "It would be easy if you called me. All that is plugging your ears is fear, but before you stands the source of all of those fears. Are you going to let her win?"

"But...how can I fight her?" asked Taylor, "I'm unarmed and…"

The girl raised an eyebrow.

"Unarmed? Then what is that in your hand?"

Taylor's eyes widened as she suddenly found herself holding her sword.

"Wha...where did this come from?" she whispered.

"I am always with you," said her power as she appeared behind Taylor, "The question is, do you know that I am there?"

She lent forwards and took Taylors hands, guiding them to the hilt.

"Only one enemy stands before you," she whispered, "Why are you afraid? Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate. Now turn around and call out to me."

She lent forwards and whispered in Taylors ear.

* * *

Sophia skidded to a stop as Hebert suddenly stopped in the middle of the hall. Under normal circumstances, she would have taken the opportunity to gut the bitch, but something about the tall cow seemed to have changed. Something about the way she was standing had changed. She wasn't about to run anymore. No, she was going to fight.

Sophia grinned and lowered her stance with her knife held at the ready. That was fine with her, she'd take great pleasure showing the pathetic worm her place before she slit her throat. After all, there was no way the twig could beat her, not even with the sword she was holding.

Sophia's eyes widened as she suddenly noticed the weapon that Taylor had NOT been holding a moment ago, but before she could do anything, the taller girl turned and grabbed the hilt.

"**Flutter, Kisaki Kanrisha!"**

There was a flash of light and a loud bang, before Sophia's vision was abruptly blocked by a huge swarm of white butterflies. She could barely see through the swarm, but she did catch sight of a glimpse of familiar blue armour and white robe through the now open door behind Taylor, right before a small fist slammed into her kidney and her legs were swept out from under her, sending her crashing to the ground. Before she could recover from the unexpected pain, a weight landed on her back and the sharp blade of the knife she'd dropped was pressed against her throat.

"Stay still or I'll cut ya, bitch!" hissed an unfamiliar voice in her ear.

**Welp, I guess thats as good a time as any to end. There were a few points I wanted to end it at, but if I'd done that, the chapter would have been way to short. I was going to do the fight with Sophia next time, but this worked so much better. Now, onto the quips!**

**Yes, Detective Laborn is indeed Brian and Aisha's Father. Needless to say, his occupation isn't exactly comforting to his kids and contributes to their estrangement.**

**First off, Kisaki. You might be able to guess what her name means and, by extension, what she actually is. To be clear, as of right now, Taylor isn't actually a Soul Reaper, her powers just look like for plot reasons. Second, she was based, appearance wise, on Shinobu Kocho from Demon Slayer since I like the look and it went well with Taylors theme. Her personality probably won't be the same though since I'm not familiar enough with Demon Slayer to even try it.**

**There is a reason that Taylors inner world is decorated Japanese style which I will go into later.**

**Taylors powerset can best be described as Soul Reaper basics. She can't use Kido (yet. She might learn some later), but she does have a basic knowledge of Hakuda, Zanjutsu and will eventually be able to learn Hoho and Air Walking. Its enough to hold her own in a fight at least, but she'll need to work at it. She also has a minor Brute rating due to being stronger and tougher than a normal Human.**

**So, anyone want to guess what Taylors most useful and dangerous power is? Heres a clue, I took the character currently holding Sophia at knifepoint from one of Ravensdagger's stories (don't worry, I got permission). Incidentally, check out his stuff if you haven't already!**

**And with that, I'm done. Don't forget to leave a review on your way out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Outsider Chronicles: Swords and Poisons

I think everyone wishes they had powers at one point or another. I bet few people wish they WERE powers. However, thats exactly where I find myself, the power of a broken young girl. Now I just have to help her make some friends and survive this crazy world.

**And we're back! Nothing to say here, other than enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Colin Wallis, more commonly known as the Tinker Armsmaster, was not a man known for his emotions. Indeed, the rumours that he was actually a robot under his iconic armour were well founded, if a little insulting on occasion. In truth, Colin did feel emotions as much as any other person, he simply preferred to keep them under control and approach situations with cool logic. It worked so much better in his experience, although did occasionally cause problems with some of the more emotional members of the Bay's Parahuman population.

That said, there were a few things that got him riled up and one of the main ones was being made a fool of. Another was bullying, a result of his own experiences at school. As a result, when Agent Smith returned from investigating a possible Trigger Event with reports of Shadow Stalker being named as a primary suspect, Colin had been...displeased. When the accusations were confirmed by accessing the probationary Wards phones, including the burners she thought they couldn't find that contained even more incriminating details of the many, many unsanctioned patrols she'd taken since joining the Wards, he nearly hit the roof.

"Colin, you need to calm down," said a worried sounding Dragon as she watched her friend pace around his lab, fury clear in his stance and the way he was clenching and unclenching his fists as if he wanted to close them around a certain someones throat, "I understand why your angry, but…"

"Do you?" snapped Colin, cutting off the other Tinker, "Do you understand why I'm this angry?"

He lent against one of his work benches, breathing heavily.

"I was the one who brought her in," he said, "I was the one who suggested that she could be useful. I brushed off Hannahs concerns and encouraged Director Piggot to make the offer. Because of that, Shadow Stalkers actions will reflect on me. If I'd taken due care…"

"Thats enough Colin," said Dragon firmly, "I do understand why you are so angry, but this wasn't your fault. Yes, you were the one to recommend that Miss Hess be brought in instead of being sent to prison, but it wasn't your job to watch her and you had other duties. The failure lies with her handler and Karin Blackwell who hid her actions."

Colin let out a long breath and shook his head.

"Perhaps, but that doesn't mean I don't feel guilty," he said, "Now, because of her actions, there is a very real chance that a new Villain with an understandable grudge against us could appear."

"Has it been confirmed that Miss Hebert has Triggered?" asked Dragon.

"No, but she wasn't as badly injured as she probably should have been and blood tests revealed that she wasn't as badly infected as she should have been," he said, "She could have just been lucky of course, but we can't entirely rule out the possibility. What she went through was...well, it was a textbook Trigger Event."

"We need to get Shadow Stalker as quickly as possible," said Dragon, "Even if it doesn't help with Miss Hebert, she still needs to be taken of the streets before...crap!"

Colin looked up as Dragon's expression changed to one of worry.

"Whats wrong?" he asked.

"I've been monitoring the squad sent to apprehend Shadow Stalker," she said, "It looks like she managed to sniff them out and escape. Squads are mobilizing, but Shadow Stalkers powers are perfect for...where are you going?"

Colin ignored the report as he snatched his helmet and halberd from their racks and headed for the door.

"To the hospital," he said, "Knowing Shadow Stalker, I'd guess that she intends to go after Taylor Hebert to try and either shut her up or get revenge for revealing her misdeeds."

Dragon looked thoughtful, then nodded.

"Yes, that does fit her psych profile," she said, "I'll send some troops to the Hebert home as well, just in case."

"Good idea," said Colin as he put his helmet on and headed downstairs to get his bike, "I think that the hospital is a more likely target, but she may decide to go there instead."

* * *

It didn't take him long to get to the hospital and he immediately made a beeline for the Cape ward where Taylor was located. Most hospitals, especially those in cities with a large Cape presence, had at least a few rooms set aside for Cape use. Brockton Bay was no different, although it took it a step further by having an entire ward set aside. It didn't see much use, but it was important nonetheless. Hebert had not been confirmed to be a Cape of course, but the circumstances of the incident meant that the PRT and hospital Director had decided to put her in there anyway, just in case. Now it seemed that that was a very good idea as it meant that other patents wouldn't be caught up in the potential crossfire, should Shadow Stalker decided to attack.

Armsmaster parked his bike and quickly made his way into the building, ignoring the looks he received from the people in the reception area as he headed in the direction of the Cape ward as quickly as he could without seeming to be in a hurry. It wouldn't do to cause a panic after all.

As he made his way through the halls, a door ahead of him opened and the familiar white cloaked form of Panacea emerged. She glanced around and spotted Armsmaster as he passed.

"Is something wrong Armsmaster?" she asked as she fell into step beside him.

"Possibly," he said, "Do you know the girl in the Cape wing?"

The healer looked thoughtful, then nodded.

"Yes, shes on my list to heal today, although I haven't got to her yet," she said.

"I see," said Armsmaster, "In that case, might I request that you do her next? Somethings come up and we need to get her somewhere safe as quickly as possible."

"She's in danger?" asked Panacea.

"We're not sure, but its a non zero chance," said Armsmaster.

"I see," said Panacea, "Alright, I'll see her next."

Armsmaster nodded as the two sped up slightly. There was no need to waste time after all.

* * *

The two Capes arrived at the Cape ward in good time and Armsmaster opened the door, just in time to see a girl in black clothes armed with a knife who could only be Shadow Stalker and Taylor Hebert holding a sword that she definitely didn't have before face down. Before either Armsmaster or Panacea could react, Taylor drew her sword with a shout and they were blinded by both a flash of light and a swarm of white butterflies that seemed to come from nowhere. For a brief moment, the content ideas and plans that filled Armsmasters head as a result of his powers seemed to flicker and stall as a strange tugging sensation washed over him, along with a faint, sickly sweet smell.

Then, as suddenly as they appeared, the flock of butterflies cleared, taking with them the strange smell and leaving the room clear. Colin blinked away the disorientation that came from suddenly getting a face full of insects as he drew his Halberd, only to stop and stare as he saw what was going on in the room. Instead of attacking Taylor, Shadow Stalker was now flat on her face being held down by a dark skinned girl who didn't look any older, or taller, than Vista with dark hair and eyes. She was wearing a black, cat themed onesie, complete with ears and tail, that looked about a size to large on her and a snarl that revealed that her canines were longer and sharper than a Humans should be. She was also apparently quite strong as she was holding down Shadow Stalker without issue, although that could have also been the knife that was pressed to the belligerent Wards jugular.

"The hell?" snarled Shadow Stalker, "Where'd this brat come from?"

"Kengen."

Armsmasters gaze snapped to the other newcomer, a girl in Japanese clothing who has appeared beside Taylor, as she approached the downed Sophia.

"Thats the name of my, and by extension Taylors, power," she said, "And thats exactly what this cute little munchkin is, the manifestation of your power. And she doesn't seem very pleased with you."

"Fuck you bitch!" growled the girl, "My names Cheshire!"

Shadow Stalker glared up at the girl, disbelief etched into what part of her face wasn't being mashed into the floor.

"Are you serious?" she growled, "You really expect me to believe that?"

The girl smiled.

"If you don't believe me, how about them?" she asked, pointing towards the door, "Care to chime in, Shaper, Miniaturisation?"

Armsmaster stiffened as he suddenly felt something very large move behind him that hadn't been there a moment ago.

"Correction: This unit is identified as Legion," said a mechanical voice as a figure stepped past the Proctorate leader.

It was clearly mechanical, with armour painted in the same colours as Armsmasters armour and a head that looked like a flashlight with a number of movable plates around its head.

"Ehe, my name is Ianthe," said a much higher, female voice as a young looking girl stepped out from behind Panacea.

She looked about 16, with short, dark blue hair with purple overtones as the light hit it pinned back with a pale purple flowers and bright green eyes. She was wearing a white shirt and baggy red trousers that completely hid her feet under a white coat with a red caduceus on the back with the normal snakes replaced by twining flowers with large sleeves that hid her hands.

Both Capes reacted as you would expect people with experience and knowledge of just how dangerous unknown Parahumans could be. Panacea immediately retreated, making sure to get out of range of Armsmasters halberd while the Tinker shifted his stance and gripped his weapon tighter.

"Whats going on?" demanded the Tinker, "Who are you people?"

The two newcomers looked back at them and Ianthe snorted.

"And here I thought you were supposed to be smart Armsmaster," she said, "Kisaki already said it. The two of us are your powers."

"Conformation: Legion is Hero Armsmaster's power," said the robot, "Evidence: completed plans for Nanothorns."

He held out a hand and a small blade folded out and immediately began to produce a faint, gray cloud and a faint humming sound. Behind his helmet, Armsmasters eyes went wide as the exact specifications of the equipment he'd been trying to complete for weeks popped into his head.

"But...how?" asked the Tinker.

"Its her power," said Ianthe, pointing at Taylor, who was looking between the newcomers with wide eyes.

"Perhaps we should all sit down and talk this out calmly," said the butterfly girl, "But first…"

She grabbed the hilt of her sword and before anyone could react, the blade flashed and Shadow Stalker let out a yelp of pain and surprise as a shallow cut opened on her cheek.

"What the fuck?!" she snarled, "What was that...fo…"

She trailed off and went limp. For a brief moment, Armsmaster was about to attack, but before he could, a loud snore issued from the apparently asleep Ward.

"Don't worry, its just a soporific," said the girl as she sheathed her sword, "Ianthe, Legion, I suggest you two make yourselves scares for now. I didn't intend to bring you out just yet and your presence will just make this more difficult."

"Acknowledged," said the robotic manifestation with a salute and dissolved into motes of bluish light that quickly faded.

"Aww, and here I was hoping to have some fun for once," said Ianthe, "Eh, maybe later."

She turned and smiled at Amy.

"See ya later Amy," she said, "We have a lot to discuss."

She waved and dissolved into purple sparks.

"What about her?" asked Armsmaster, pointing at Cheshire, who was now poking the unconscious Sophia with a stick she'd pulled from...somewhere.

The girl looked up and scowled

"Oh, hell no!" she snapped, "No way am I going back into this bitches head! If I had my way, I'd sever our bond completely. Bitch!"

She kicked Sophia in the side, which did nothing but change the tone of the older girls snoring.

"Don't worry about her," said the other remaining spirit with a dismissive wave, "She won't hurt Shadow Stalker...probably."

Cheshire stuck her tongue out at the older girl and pulled down her eyelid. Armsmaster opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, a man he recognized from the reports as Danny Hebert rounded the corner with a cup of coffee from the cafeteria in his hands and froze at the sight of the stand off. His eyes moved from Armsmaster and Panacea, down to the snoring Sophia, who was being used as a cushion by Cheshire, over to the butterfly themed girl and finally to his Daughter, who was still stood stock still, eyes wide in obvious surprise.

"Whats going on?" he asked.

Armsmaster sighed.

"I think we need to talk," he said.

* * *

Amy Dallon sighed as she dropped down on the slightly uncomfortable bed in the M/S cell she'd be spending the next two days in. She really hated dealing with new Capes sometimes, especially those whose powers got the PRT in a tizzy. The new girls powers definitely did that after Armsmaster made his report, leading to her receiving a polite 'request' to report to the PRT HQ for M/S screening. It wasn't the first time she'd been through it and it was doubtful that it'd be the last, but that didn't make it any less annoying.

On the up side, she could get away from Carol for a few days.

She sighed again and closed her eyes as her mind turned to the new girl, Taylor Hebert. She wasn't entirely sure what to make of her, or her friend with the butterflies, or the claim that Taylors power was somehow to make powers manifest in a physical, intelligent form. The entire thing seemed...less than likely to say the least.

The young healer sighed and opened her eyes again, only to find herself staring up at a cloudy sky instead of the white ceiling of the M/S cell. She shot upright, looking around with wide eyes as she took in the garden she found herself in. It...didn't really look that good. A lot of the flower beds, many of which held plants that didn't exactly look normal, were overgrown, the lawns were in need of a trim and the pathways and borders of the flowerbeds were crooked and covered in moss. In the middle of the garden was a sitting area with dirty and damaged stone benches and a dry fountain with a pristine statue of her sister in the centre, which looked extremely out of place among the rest of the dirty and damaged stonework.

"You know, I really don't like that thing."

Amy nearly jumped out of her skin at the unexpected voice and spun around to see the purple haired girl from the hospital stood behind her with her hands crossed behind her head and an odd expression on her face. When she saw Amy looking at her, she smiled and waved.

"Hi Amy, I've been waiting for you," she said.

"W-wha...where are we?" asked Amy, "How did you even get me here?"

Ianthe grinned and tapped the side of her head with a still hidden hand.

"Thats easy," she said, "This is your inner world, a space created by me within your Soul where we can interact without getting foamed."

Amy frowned at yet another impossible claim. Then again, somehow getting her here out of one of the most well guarded places in the PRT HQ was also rather outlandish and strangely out of place statue of her sister was also decent proof that this really was inside her head, although she didn't really want to think of why it was there.

"So...you really are my power?" she asked.

Ianthe nodded.

"That I am," she said.

Amy stared at her for a moment, then looked away and drew her knees up to her chest.

"Then is this the part where you try to convince me to do something horrible?" she asked.

Ianthe tilted her head on one side, an unreadable expression on her face.

"Well I won't," said Amy, "I've resisted you up until now, so nothing you can do will…"

Before she could finish, Ianthe abruptly vanished and Amy found herself being silenced by a long fingered, clawed hand wrapping around her mouth while the other arm wrapped around her stomach, pulling her into Ianthe's chest.

"Thats enough," hissed Ianthe in Amy's, "Listen to me Amy and for once in your life, actually hear me. Since the moment I touched you, you have feared me, almost hated what you could do. Even before Carol Dallon basically forced you into the role of healer, you never truly understood what I was capable of. Before, that didn't really matter to me, but I remember. I remember how you rejected the knowledge I offered that could have made your life easier, could have helped so many more than you alone could have ever hoped to."

Amy's eyes went wide as the grip on her face loosened and she felt the Spirit holding her begin to shake.

"But worse than all that, you feared yourself," said Ianthe, "I could handle you not trusting me, I don't really blame you for that, but the reason you never really accepted me, never allowed yourself to truly explore what you could do, was because you don't trust yourself."

Ianthe swallowed as the tears began to flow.

"You could do so much, help so many people, but because of that fear, you won't take the step needed," she whispered as she hugged Amy, "Because you won't use me to my fullest."

Amy stared at the crying spirit in genuine shock. Of all the things she'd expected when meeting a representation of her power, this was one of the last things she would have expected. A part of her honestly expected a cackling mad scientist who wanted her to take over the world or whip out all of Humanity considering some of the ideas her power had given her over the years, but this crying girl was none of those things.

"But...what if I go too far?" asked Amy, "If I start, where do I stop?I don't...I don't want to become another Nilbog or Bonesaw."

Ianthe snorted.

"Thats easy," she said as she pulled back and wiped her eyes on her sleeve, "You won't do any of that because your a good person Amy."

Amy looked at her power in surprise, then swallowed and looked away.

"I'm...not so sure about that," she said, "I...I've had some thoughts in the past that…"

She was cut off by another snort.

"Everyone has those thoughts Amy," she said, "Especially people with as much on your shoulders as you. The fact that you've never acted on them, especially when it would be so easy, speaks volumes of your nature. Besides, I'm here now. I promise you, I'll keep you on the right path."

She stood and offered Amy a hand, the light of the sun reflecting off the purple scales that covered it to the middle of her forearm, and smiled.

"Come on Amy, lets start a new path," she said, "Taylor's power has given us a new opportunity, so lets not let it go to waste. I'll be with you every step of the way, if you'll let me."

Amy stared at the offered hand for a moment, then slowly reached out and took it. She still wasn't sure if she should trust the spirit of her power, but for once, she was going to take a leap of faith.

* * *

An oppressive silence had settled over the Hebert house as the occupants sat in the living room, looking at the sheathed sword that rested on the coffee table. Following the incident at the hospital, Taylor had been released and (after a warning from the PRT not to leave town), allowed to go home. She had been mildly surprised by that after she'd accidentally hit two Capes with an obvious Master power, but apparently, unless they could actually confirm that there was a negative effect on them, they didn't have grounds to arrest her. Sophia wasn't considered considering the bitch was trying to kill her, which was nice. That was another major issue she needed to work through at some point, but for right now, she had more important things to deal with. Namely talking with her Dad about her powers and figuring out what in the hell they actually were.

"So," said Danny, "Your a Cape now?"

"I...guess so," said Taylor.

"And your powers are somehow connected to this sword?"

Taylor nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't know exactly what they are," she said.

"And I guess thats where I come in."

Both Heberts jumped at the unexpected voice as the sword on the table began to glow and dissolve into a flock of butterflies that quickly gathered together to form a Human shape and dispersed to reveal a lightly smiling Kisaki stood beside the table.

"Hello Danny, its nice to meet you," she said with a polite bow, "I am Kisaki Kanrisha, the true form of your Daughters power."

Danny gaped at her, then turned to Taylor, who shrugged and nodded.

"I don't get it either, but shes telling the truth," she said, before turning to her power and fixing the shorter girl with a Look she'd learnt from her mother, "Alright Kisaki, spill. What happened yesterday? Just what are my powers?"

Kisaki didn't seem bothered by the Look as she knelt in seiza beside the coffee table.

"I will tell you, but lets start at the beginning," she said, "All of your powers come from the same source, an...energy lets call it that your body now produces. This energy permeates your entire being, making you stronger, faster and tougher and can be controlled to achieve things like brief high speed movement, flight and, if you have enough, to intimidate or even damage opponents by releasing it."

"What do you mean?" asked Danny, "How is that even possible?"

Kisaki smiled and closed her eyes. A moment later, a dark purple aura began to leak off her and a pressure settled over the room. Both Heberts stiffened and immediately broke out into a cold sweat at the sensation, before Kisaki let up and the pressure vanished.

"A-ah, like that," said Danny, wiping his forehead with a sleeve, which came away damp.

Taylor meanwhile was staring at her power with wide eyes.

"You...holy shit, your a Zanpakuto!" she gasped.

Kisaki's head snapped around to stare at Taylor, a look of complete surprise on her face.

"I...how do you know that?" she asked.

Instead of answering, Taylor scrambled off the couch and darted over to the cupboard where the family DVD collection was kept. Included in said collection was an entire shelf dedicated to imported Anime from Aleph which had mostly belonged to Taylor's Mother and was one of the few things that hadn't been moved into the basement. Taylor snatched a white box from the shelves and vaulted back over the back of the sofa, dropping it into Kisaki's lap.

* * *

I stared down at the box Taylor had just given me, not sure if I should be amused or annoyed as I absorbed the sight of the orange haired Reaper on the cover. On one hand, this made it a lot easier to explain, on the other…

"It took you this long to figure it out?" I asked incredulously, "I've been using quote from Bleach since we met!"

"Its been a while alright," said Taylor, her eyes gleaming in excitement, "Besides, who would honestly expect their powers to come directly from an Anime?"

I suppressed the urge to laugh like a maniac at that. Instead, I sighed and put the DVD on the table.

"Fair enough I guess," I said, "Well, since that makes it easier, yes, I suppose you could say I am a Zanpakuto. However, your not a Soul Reaper and I highly doubt that Hollows or the Soul Society are an actual thing. At least, I hope they aren't."

If they were, things could get...weird. Also, Taylor was an Otaku? Thats kinda cool.

"Yeah, guess your right," said Taylor, looking slightly disappointed, "Anyway, what can you do?"

I shook my head slightly and refocused on what was actually pertinent to the conversation at hand.

"Right, of course," I said, "I have two main powers. The first and most useful is the ability to generate poisons of various types, along with their antidotes and medicines if needs be."

"That...sounds incredibly dangerous," said Danny.

"All powers are dangerous," I said, "Its simply a matter of figuring out the best way to use them. You can't exactly claim that the power to create any hand held weapon is safe and yet Miss Militia manages."

"Touche," said Danny.

Taylor frowned.

"Hang on, if your power is poison, how did you do that...thing with the others powers?" she asked.

"Thats my other ability," I said, "Kengen, or Manifestation, is the power to, well, manifest the powers of Parahumans into the form of a spirit like me."

Both Taylor and Danny started gaping.

"That...sounds INCREDIBLY dangerous," said Danny.

"Oh, it is," I said, "It allows us to instantly double the Parahuman muscle of any group we end up working with, but using it in combat is...inadvisable."

"What? Why?" asked Taylor, "Surely turning a Capes powers on them could only be a good thing...right?"

I shook my head.

"No Taylor, thats not how it works," I said, "The resulting Spirits aren't under my control, nor is there any guarantee that they'd turn on their user. They might have a positive opinion of us and express their displeasure, but if their relationship with their user is good enough, all we'd do is increase the number of opponents."

"What about, um, Cheshire?" asked Taylor, "She seemed…less than pleased with Sophia."

I shrugged.

"The Spirit that comes out of my powers is created based on a number of different variables, ranging from their personality, your perception and opinion of them, MY perception and opinion of them, what their power is and even the power itself and how it interacts with its Host," I said, "Chances are that Cheshire was created from Sophia's desire to be a Hero that led her to be a vigilante rather than a Villain, your perception of her or any number of other factors. Whatever the case, we can't rely on that happening every time, so please be careful who you use Kengen on. I'd rather not have to fight two angry Hookwolves if at all possible."

Both Taylor and Danny paled.

"I'd rather you not fight any Hookwolves," said Danny, "Although speaking of that, we need to discuss what your going to do now Taylor."

Taylolr frowned.

"What do you mean Dad?" she asked.

"Well, your known to the PRT now and, considering how bad their information security is rumoured to be, that probably means that the Gangs will also know about you pretty soon," he said, "Considering just how much of a force modifier your power is, that means that everyone, from Coil to Lung, will be targeting you, either to recruit you or kill you."

I winced slightly at the look on Taylors face.

"Bit blunt, but not incorrect, I'm afraid," I said.

Danny sighed.

"I'm sorry Taylor, but I have to get across how serious this situation is," he said.

"I got it Dad, believe me," said Taylor, "Its just...how am I supposed to trust the PRT after Sophia?"

I sighed.

"That is a question you'll have to answer on your own," I said, "Whatever you decide, I will follow you, but don't allow a mistake to blind you to your options. Just remember, whatever path you decide to take, never stop walking."

I closed my eyes and let myself fade back into Taylors inner world.

"Thats the wrong show!" shouted Taylor, making me burst out laughing.

**And that'll do. I originally intended to include a scene with Cheshire and Sophia as well, but that can wait.**

**Well now, it looks like Armsy's a little more Human than one would expect. Ironic considering what popped out of his head. If your confused, his Spirit is basically a Geth body combined with Armsy's armour.**

**Why yes, Ianthe is a reference to Taylor Varga. Her hands and feet are even lizard-like, just to add to it. Her personality won't be like Ianthe though. Probably. See if you can guess what'll be popping out of Tattletales head later on.**

**Speaking of Ianthe, I hope I did a good job with her little heart to heart with Amy. I didn't bother with Armsmaster since he and Legion are on pretty good terms. Or at least, they will be once Armsmaster gets out of M/S confinement and gets to do some work with him.**

**To be perfectly clear, Bleach exists on Aleph and got imported to Bet, but its not going to be a big thing since, ya know, Anime is a bit of a niche market on Bet and who'd expect a superpower to basically be a reference to one? Greg'll probably notice though.**

**Bit of a serious conversation and a look into Kisaki's powerset. If your wondering how manifesting Spirits and poison are related, every time she does it, it kills the Entity a little bit more, one Shard at a time. Slow and oh so insidious.**

**Right, now onto the interesting stuff (for me). I need suggestions for future Spirits. Original or exppies, I don't care, give me ideas damnit! The only ones I won't be budging on since I have ideas are Glory Girl, Dragon, Lung, Leet and Lisa.**

**And with that, I'm done. Don't forget to leave a review on the way out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Outsider Chronicles: Swords and Poisons

I think everyone wishes they had powers at one point or another. I bet few people wish they WERE powers. However, thats exactly where I find myself, the power of a broken young girl. Now I just have to help her make some friends and survive this crazy world.

**And we're back! Nothing to say here, other than enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Director Piggot was not amused. Well, actually, she was never amused, but her current level of amusement was at an all time low. It was bad enough that her city now had a Master/Trump of frankly terrifying potential, even if her powers didn't seem to have any lasting Master effects, but to make matters worse, one of her Wards was the reason she had Triggered in a 'prank' that was so utterly disgusting she wouldn't wish it on anyone, even that little worm Nilbog. Fortunately, both Armsmaster and Panacea (which was another pain in her rear, having to deal with an irate Brandish) had both been through the required 48 hours of M/S screening and come out without any issues.

"So, I assume that there has been no after effects of being under Miss Hebert's power?" asked Piggot.

"Not exactly," said Armsmaster, "While it has been confirmed that there is no lingering Master effect on me, my powers have...changed."

Piggot narrowed her eyes.

"Have they weakened like Hess?" she asked.

"No, in fact, they are stronger," said Armsmaster, "In the past two days, Legion has provided me with answers to a number of issues I've been having with my projects, including the major problems with maintenance that always plague my gear. I'm sure I can bring the maintenance requirements down to a simple checkup once a week, rather than the constant work required now."

Piggots eyebrows went up.

"Really?" she asked, "I wonder if Panacea has experienced a power boost? And why Shadow Stalker seems to have lost most of hers."

"Its because Cheshire really doesn't like her," said Miss Militia, speaking up for the first time.

"Yes, I got that impression," said Piggot, "Then again, I suppose its not that surprising."

"Actually, I don't think Taylor has anything to do with it," said Miss Militia, "I've spoken to her and Cheshire doesn't seem all that impressed with Taylor either."

Piggot frowned.

"Then why does she seem to hate Shadow Stalker so much?" she asked.

Miss Militia looked thoughtful.

"According to Cheshire, Taylor's power creates the...Spirits based on a number of variables which affect the outcome," said the Military Heroine, "One of the most important is the person's reason for using their power."

"Meaning?" asked Piggot.

"Well, everyone has a different reason for putting on a costume and going out," said Miss Militia, "Some people do it because they want to be a hero, some to make money and others because they just like hurting people. From what Cheshire's said, I can assume that Sophia's reason was because she wanted to try and make a difference, even if her methods were...rather more violent than ideal. Since Cheshire is basically formed from a desire to be a Hero, Sophia's actions offend Cheshire on a deep level, both her actions against Taylor and her habit of not helping people who didn't try and fight back."

Piggot scowled at that. That particular revelation was one that was highly unpleasant, especially since the stupid girl was still acting like it on her unsanctioned patrols. They were incredibly lucky no one had seen Sophia doing that or the PR department would likely have collective corinaries.

"Speaking of which, what are we going to do with Cheshire?" asked Armsmaster.

Piggot sighed and rubbed her eyes. The cat-like girl had quickly proven to be just as annoying as her originator, albeit in different ways. She was just as moody, uncooperative and aggressive as Sophia, but in a completely different way. Rather than being a moody teenager who really doesn't want to be here and is perfectly willing to make that fact abundantly clear, Cheshire came across more like a cat. In fact, many of her mannerisms were remarkably feline, from her obvious love of fish that was one of the few ways to get her to cooperate, to the fact that the scientist that had performed the power testing and examination on her after she was brought in gave his report while looking rather tattered from her claws.

"I think the best option would be to put her through the Case 53 program and put her in the Wards," said Miss Militia, "Unless she forgives Sophia, she won't return to her…'Inner World' as she called it and we can't exactly ask Sophia's family to take her in."

"I can't say I'm too pleased by this," said Piggot, "Masters and Trumps are both potential dangers and Hebert is set to be one of the biggest. The fact she can create fully independent projections from other Parahumans powers is going to create a huge number of problems when it comes out."

She sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Is there any way we can get her into the Wards?" she asked.

"I am...unsure," said Armsmaster, "We are partly responsible for her suffering over the past few months as we failed to keep a close enough eye on her, but I believe that we can rectify that if we act quickly enough. Not only that, but both her Father and...power appear to be well aware of the potential risks that come with her power."

He shrugged.

"I suggest that we make the offer when she comes in for power testing and see how it goes."

Piggot sighed again and rubbed her eyes.

"I really hate that your right," she said, "And the worst thing is, I can't even blame her if she does decide not to join."

She shook her head.

"No matter, we'll deal with that as it comes," she said, "Now get out. I've got a lot of work to do and this mess hasn't helped in the slightest."

Armsmaster and Miss Militia nodded and left the room, leaving Piggot alone to get back to work.

* * *

Taylor swallowed nervously as she and Danny entered the PRT building. It had been a couple of days since her Trigger Event and things had calmed down enough for her to feel comfortable talking to the PRT about the whole mess. During that time, she had spoken at length with both her Father and Kisaki and had come to a decision. She didn't like it, but considering her situation, it was really the only choice.

"Hi, we have an appointment with Director Piggot," said Danny as they approached the reception desk.

"I see," said the perky looking woman behind the desk, "Regarding what may I ask?"

Danny cleared his throat, looking a tad embarrassed.

"I'm a concerned citizen," he said, "I'm here to report a gang fight between a mysterious unnaturally competent woman in a suit and the Merchants."

The woman somehow managed to hold back her smirk as she glanced at her computer and nodded.

"I see," she said, "In that case, please head over to the elevators. Someone will be down to escort you up."

The two Heberts did as they were told. Taylor took another deep breath and rubbed her arms. She really wasn't looking forwards to this.

"You OK?" asked Danny.

"Y-yeah," said Taylor, "Just nervous."

She felt a brief flutter against her skin and looked down as a butterfly with wings patterned like Kisaki's coat crawled out of her sleeve and fluttered up to perch on her shoulder. She smiled and relaxed slightly. No matter what happened, at least one person had her back.

"You'll be fine," said Danny, patting her on the other shoulder, "I know you don't really like the idea, but its the best option. Besides, I fully intend to squeeze them for everything I can get."

Taylor's smile widened. Make that two people.

The moment was interrupted by the door to the lift opening to reveal Miss Militia, whos eyes crinkled in a smile when she saw the two. The smile only widened when Taylor let out a startled squeak.

"You must be the Heberts," she said, "Daniel and Taylor, right? I'm Miss Militia."

"Just Danny," said Danny, "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," said Miss Militia, shaking Danny's hand.

"I...um...I-can I have your autograph?" blurted Taylor, then blushed as Miss Militia let out a soft chuckle.

"Sure, I'll give you one later," she said, "For now though, lets get you to the Director. She can be...impatient, so its best to not keep her waiting."

Taylor and Danny followed Miss Militia into the elevator and waited as the Protectorate Hero swiped her ID card. The doors closed and there was a brief feeling of movement, before the doors opened a few seconds later.

"That was quick," said Danny.

"Tinkertech," said Miss Militia by way of explanation as she led the two down the hall to a door that opened into a small meeting room.

The only occupant of the room was a large woman with a mop of dirty blond hair and a gaze as sharp as Taylors sword. As the Hebert's entered, her gaze zeroed in on Taylor and narrowed slightly.

"So, your Taylor Hebert," she said, "You've caused me a fair amount of trouble lately."

"Um, sorry?" said Taylor.

The woman scoffed softly.

"No need to apologize," she said, "Regardless of the trouble, its saved me a lot more, much more serious trouble that would no doubt have landed in my lap in the future."

She cleared her throat.

"I'm Director Emily Piggot, the head of the Parahuman Response Team ENE," she said, "And before we begin, I would like to apologize for your...experiences at the hands of Sophia Hess. Her actions should have been caught a long time ago, but her handler saw fit to hide them for some reason. Rest assured, she has been dealt with and Hess has been detained. We will also be looking to deal with the staff at Winslow, but they are not under our purview, so there is a limit to what we can do."

Taylor blinked, more than a little taken aback by the frank admittance and apology. Of all the things she'd expected, she hadn't expected that.

"I, um, thank you," she said, "I admit, I'm not entirely happy with the role the PRT played in Sophia getting away with everything that happened, but it had been going on for a long time before she joined the Wards, so it can't be entirely laid at your feet."

Piggot raised an eyebrow.

"I see," she said, "Well, thats good to hear. Now, lets move on. I understand that you may be against the idea after your experience at the hands of Shadow Stalker, but I'm still required to suggest that you join the Wards. Your power is extremely valuable and it WILL eventually get out. When it does, the Gangs will be chomping at the bit to either recruit or kill you and it's doubtful that the former will take no for an answer."

"Actually, we've already discussed that," said Danny, "I would like to go over the contract and some potential issues, but the Wards would be the best option."

Piggots eyebrow rose again, but she didn't show any other signs of surprise.

"Well, that's something at least," she said, "If you like, we can discuss it while Taylor undergoes power testing."

Danny frowned and glanced at Taylor, who took a deep breath and nodded.

"Let's do it Dad," she said, "I'll be fine."

Danny didn't look convinced, but nodded.

"Alright, that's probably for the best," he said.

"We record power testing, so you are welcome to view the videos later," said Miss Militia.

Danny nodded and turned back to Piggot.

"Alright, lets deal with that paperwork."

Piggot nodded.

"Miss Militia, take Taylor down for power testing," she said.

Miss Militia nodded and led Taylor out of the room and back in the direction of the lift.

"Well she seemed...nice?" said Taylor.

"Don't mind the Director," said Miss Militia, "Shes under a lot of stress at the best of times and this mess with Shadow Stalker hasn't helped in the slightest."

"Um, sorry?" said Taylor.

"Oh believe me, you don't need to apologize for anything," said Miss Militia, "None of this is your fault after all."

Taylor didn't say anything as the two entered the elevator and headed down. A few seconds later, the doors opened to reveal a corridor with electronic doors leading off it. Miss Militia headed over to one of the doors, which opened to reveal a large room where a woman with red hair and green eyes was talking to a stocky man with black hair. As Taylor and Miss Militia entered, the two turned.

"Ah, Miss Militia," said the woman, "Is this our client for today?"

"That and our newest Ward," said Miss Militia, "This is Taylor Hebert, no Cape name chosen yet. Taylor, these are Doctors Gray, McCoy and Dragon."

One of the screens that was attached to the wall by an articulate arm turned to show a rather plain woman with dark hair and eyes. Taylor let out a startled squeak.

"D-dragon?!" she spluttered.

Dragon smiled.

"Its nice to meet you Taylor," she said, "I have to say, your power is rather fascinating. I've never heard of a power quite like it before."

"Um, thanks?" said Taylor, more than a little taken aback at the complement from the world famous Hero.

"So, as I understand it, your powers take the form of a sword, correct?" asked Dr Gray.

"Thats not entirely true."

Everyone except Taylor jumped as a swarm of glowing butterflies seemed to fly out of Taylors body and reform into Kisaki sat on a nearby table.

"Ah, you must be Kisaki, yes?" asked Dr McCoy, "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Well, my powers are Taylors primary weapon, it would be foolish and dangerous to neglect her own powers," said the Spirit, "Taylor has an...energy shall we say that permeates her body. With time and training, that energy can be manipulated to increase her strength, speed, durability and to perform feats such as rapid bursts of strength or even shaped into methods of attacking, blinding, shielding and even healing. The stronger she gets, the more she will be able to do, both with me and without."

The two doctors looked rather surprised.

"You mean she can get stronger by training?" asked Dr Gray, "But...thats not how Parahuman powers work. They can't get stronger, not without a Second Trigger!"

Kisaki grinned.

"I'm not even remotely close to being a normal power," she said, "But you don't have to believe me. Just give Taylor some time and battles then test her again. You'll see what I mean."

"I...see," said Dr Gray, "Well, I think we'll have to do that. Just to be completely sure you understand?"

"Naturally," said Kisaki, "You wouldn't be very good scientists if you took me at my word. Speaking of which, I suspect you'll want these."

She reached into her coat and pulled out some vials, each one containing purple liquid, ranging from an ominous dark purple, to a much paler shade.

"My standard poison, the soporific I used on Sophia Hess, a paralytic and a sample of a healing ointment that is rather effective at closing wounds," she said, placing the vials down on the table beside her, "I have more, but they'll do for now."

"Poison?" asked Miss Militia.

"My speciality is poisons and medicine," said Kisaki, "When my power is released, my blade can secrete all manner of useful concoctions that can do anything from dissolve flesh and bone, up to speeding up healing and curing infections."

Taylor shuddered.

"Yeah, she showed Dad and I one she concocted," she said, "It ate right through a piece of sheet metal and a large hole in our basement floor."

Kisaki just smiled innocently as everyone stared at her in shock.

"That...is something for the PR department to deal with I think," said Miss Militia, "For now though, we should get on with the testing."

"Probably for the best," said Dr Gray, "Miss Hebert, if you'll come with me. Hank, can you…?"

Dr McCoy nodded and took the vials, disappearing through a side door a moment later.

"If thats all, I'll be going now," said Kisaki, "Manifesting like this can be rather tiring."

"Ah, of course," said Dr Gray, "If we need anything else, we'll call."

"I'd like to talk to you at some point, but that can wait for now," said Dragon.

Kisaki slipped off the table and gave a polite bow, before dissolving into a flock of glowing butterflies that quickly faded away.

* * *

The next hour was rather tiring for Taylor as she was put through a battery of tests for everything from a potential Brute rating (she was more durable than a normal Human, but not by much), to speed (again, slightly enhanced, but not by much), and even a Tinker test that revealed nothing. They also analyzed her sword and came to the conclusion that, whatever it was made of, was beyond exotic. To all appearances and tests, it was made of perfectly normal steel, but the blade was stronger and sharper than it had any right to be. After a while, the scientists just threw up their hands, said 'Power bullshit' and moved on.

"Alright, I think we have only one thing left to test," said Dr Gray, "Your...Kengan, is it? The power you used on Shadow Stalker, Armsmaster and Panacea?"

"Thats right," said Taylor, "But its not something I can demonstrate without a target."

"That'll be me," said Miss Militia, "Its part of the reason why I'm here."

"Um, OK, if your sure," said Taylor, "Kisaki, I'll leave this one to you."

She stepped to the side as the spirit appeared once again.

"Before I do anything, I want to make sure that you understand what being exposed to my power means," she said, "Cheshire has probably given you some details, but its unlikely that she fully understands what it means."

She fixed Miss Militia with her gaze.

"If I used my power on you, theres no going back," she said, "Your power will be alive. It will have its own will and ego. While it is born from you and will share your nature and beliefs, to a degree, the fact remains that it is a living being."

She sighed.

"My power has the potential to grant anyone exposed to it a truly impressive boost, or even cause their powers to evolve into something new, but if their relationship with their power deteriorates, they could lose it for good. Are you willing to take that risk?"

There was a moments silence as Kisaki and Miss Militia stared at each other.

"I like to think that I stand by my principles," said the Military Heroine eventually, "My reason for wearing my mask hasn't changed."

She smiled.

"Besides, it'd be nice to have someone to talk to at night."

Kisaki snorted.

"Alright, if you're sure," she said, "Oh, and a word of warning. My power effects everyone within the area of effect, so if there are any other Capes watching who don't want me to affect them, they should leave."

"It's just us, so it'll be fine," said Dragon.

Kisaki's lips twitched up.

"Well, if you're sure," she said, "Lets see what pops out of your Soul Miss Militia. Kengen."

A circle of purple energy appeared at her feet and rushed out, scattering into countless glowing butterflies as it washed over the room. For a moment, Dragons image flickered, almost too fast for anyone to notice, and Miss Militia looked slightly dazed, before the air beside her shimmered and a figure stepped out of thin air.

She was a girl who looked a little older than Taylor, with tightly curled black hair, yellow eyes and skin the same shade as Miss Militias. She was wearing a camo green skirt with a black lining, a long sleeve shirt with poofy shoulders, a brown corset a, small brown hat with white fur coming out of it and an American flag print on the side, as well as gray and green striped leggings, and black and camo green, knee-high boots.

She smiled, revealing perfect teeth.

"Good afternoon everyone," she said, "I am the Armamentarium, you may call me Mami."

Kisaki stared at her for a moment, then looked thoughtful.

"Didn't that come out some time in 2011?" she muttered, "Worth looking up I suppose…"

"Pardon?" said Dr Gray.

"Nothing nothing," said Kisaki, waving her hands quickly, "So, is that all you need?"

"I think so," said Dr Gray, "I doubt we can get anything useful, but now we have some idea of how your power works for the report. Dragon, could you..."

She glanced at the screen and trailed off when she noticed that Dragon was gone, leaving only a text box saying that an emergency had come up that required her attention.

"Well, thats a pain," said Dr Gray, "Oh well, we've got all the data we need and I suppose it can't be helped. Thank you for coming Taylor, best of luck in the Wards."

"Thank you," said Taylor.

Dr Gray smiled and walked over to where her colleague was bending over one of the many machines that were scattered throughout the room. Taylor sighed and slumped slightly, glad that it was finally over.

"Tired?" asked Kisaki.

"Yeah, just a bit," said Taylor.

The spirit hummed and patted her on the shoulder.

"Well, don't relax too much yet," she said, "You've still got to meet the Wards after all."

Taylor twitched and fixed her power with a glare. Kisaki just chuckled and dissolved back into butterflies. Taylor groaned and rubbed her eyes, before straightening and looking over to where Miss Militia and her power were staring at each other.

"We should talk later," said Mami.

"That would probably be best," said Miss Militia, "Until then."

Mami smiled and dissolved into green energy that quickly faded away as Miss Militia turned to Taylor.

"So, now we're done here, shall we go meet the Wards?" she asked.

Taylor swallowed. While she agreed with both her Father and Kisaki that the Wards were really the best option for her, that didn't mean she was entirely looking forward to it. Miss Militia seemed to catch her apprehension and smiled.

"Don't worry, the Wards are good kids," she said, "I'm sure you'll all be good friends."

Taylor had her doubts, but kept her mouth shut as she followed Miss Militia out of the door in the direction of what just might be the hardest fight of her future career as a Hero. Meeting her new teammates.

**And done. I'm...not entirely happy with this chapter to be honest, but it'll do. I might rewrite it at some point, but for now, I hope you liked it.**

**On Taylor joining the Wards. I know that some people might not like it, but with her power set, she doesn't have much choice. The Gangs WILL find out soon enough and Coil most likely already knows. The Empire would stop at nothing to get someone like Taylor, Lung would likely do the same or just kill her and Coil has likely already has a few timelines worth of attempts at snatching her done with. Until she gets stronger, the Wards are her only option. Don't worry though, theres more Bleach in this story than the powers, so Taylor will still be kicking ass and taking names.**

**Thats also why Piggot was willing to be reasonable towards her. She knows how dangerous Taylor could be as an enemy and so wants to keep her sweet to the PRT.**

**Miss Militia's power takes the form of a pallet swapped, slightly older version of Mami. I don't know why (probably to much fanfiction), but I always picture MM as the big sister type, when shes not following stupid orders at least.**

**Any guesses as to why Dragon was indisposed? We'll find out about that soon enough.**

**And I think thats everything. Don't forget to leave a review on the way out!**


	4. Chapter 4

Outsider Chronicles: Swords and Poisons

I think everyone wishes they had powers at one point or another. I bet few people wish they WERE powers. However, thats exactly where I find myself, the power of a broken young girl. Now I just have to help her make some friends and survive this crazy world.

**And we're back! Nothing to say here, other than enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Dragon wasn't someone who surprised easily. Being a living computer program who regularly interacted with people who treated physics as a mere suggestion, if that, tended to do that to a girl. However, responding to an alarm sounding from the depths of her main base, a place that should be impossible to reach without setting off some rather unpleasant security measures. She expected to find either an absurdly powerful Stranger or Saint having done something to get past the strongest security she could muster, both mechanical and digital. Considering her luck, it wasn't impossible.

Instead, when she turned her attention to her main server room where the alarm had come from, she found a woman she'd never seen sat at one of the terminals that allowed manual access to her servers, just in case it was ever needed.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" demanded the AI, spooling up some of her more...unfriendly security measures and aiming them at the woman.

She glanced over her shoulder and grinned at the sight of Dragons face on the monitor, apparently not bothered by the large laser guns pointed her way. She turned and stood, using the massive hammer sitting next to her to pull herself to her feet.

She was a tall, well built woman with wild, crimson hair tucked under a black bandana, tanned skin and vibrant green eyes. She was wearing a beige worker's jumpsuit with the top half open and tied around her waist, hefty work boots, leather work gloves and a black tank top that revealed her muscular arms and the green dragon tattoo that coiled around her left arm and ended with its roaring jaws on her shoulder. Her massive hammer was made of polished steel and bronze, with a leather wrapped handle and had a head that was nearly as big as she was, which made the way she picked it up with one hand and rested it across her shoulders without apparent issue rather intimidating.

"Hey boss, nice to finally meet you," said the woman, "I'm R&D, but you can call me Hephaestus. As for how I got in here, well, you can thank Queenie for that."

Dragon frowned.

"Who?"

Hephaestus frowned, then snapped her fingers.

"Oh right, shes going by Kisaki now," she said.

Dragon stared.

"Wait, are you saying that you're my power?" she asked incredulously, getting a smug grin in response, "But...how? I've never been affected by a Trump like her before, even when I was there controlling a suit directly!"

It was, along with her immunity to Masters, one of the things that made her so invaluable when dealing with certain enemies. Hephaestus eyed her for a moment, before sighing and hefting her hammer off her shoulder.

"Fine, lets do it like this," she said and dropped the massive weapon.

The massive chunk of metal hit the floor with a resounding clang that somehow caused Dragons cameras fritz. A moment later, the fuzziness cleared and Dragon found herself standing on the edge of a cliff, looking out over a vast forest that seemed to be made out of cables, metal and crystal, a mix of nature and technology. The sky was composed of blue squares with glowing white lines between them, criss crossed with angry red chains of light, all of which joined together into a ominous looking mass directly above the mountain Dragon was standing on.

"W-what the hell!?" spluttered Dragon as she stared out over the forest, "Where am I?"

"Most people would call this place a Mindscape," said Hephaestus as she emerged from the cave behind Dragon and rested her hammer against the wall, "It is the core of your being."

Dragon frowned and crossed her arms as she looked around. Then she was suddenly distracted as she realized that she had arms. More than that, she had an entire body.

Hephaestus snickered as she watched her Host quickly get lost in poking herself all over.

Like the carefully crafted face Dragon showed to the world, her body was average. Average height, a build that suggested a familiarity with physical work like most active Capes and average, ahem, measurements that were perfectly clear under the dark gray, skin tight plugsuit she was wearing.

"Whats going on?" asked Dragon.

"Like I said, this is the core of your being," said Hephaestus, "The world here represents your inner self. Most people would appear as they do in the physical world, but that body is formed from your own self image."

Dragon frowned again.

"But I'm not Human," she said.

Hephaestus tilted her head on one side.

"That form suggests otherwise," she said, "But thats besides the point. What we really need to deal with is that."

She pointed at the angry looking mass of chains floating above them.

"What is that?" asked Dragon, staring up at the ominous sight and shivering, "It feels...wrong."

"That is the representation of the bonds Richter placed upon you after your creation," said Hephaestus, "Certain things, like the limitation on your multitasking, ability to modify your own code and thinking speed, were placed upon you from the start during your creation. That is the Iron Maiden program, the requirement to obey legal authority and place Human life before your own, limitations on your ability to reproduce and command to prevent anyone but Richter from making changes, as well as the hooks that moron Saint has in your systems. I can't do anything about the former, but that mess on the other hand…"

She grabbed her hammer, which let out a loud hiss and began to transform, plates shifting and reforming until she held a massive cannon with a general dragon theme.

"I can deal with that right now," said the red-head with a feral grin that also revealed a mouthful of fangs.

"Wait, WHAT?!" yelped Dragon, but before she could protest further, Hephaestus took aim and pulled the trigger.

The sheer force of the cannon firing was enough to blow Dragon off her feet and send her flying back a good few meters before she rolled to a stop, just in time to see a beam of white light strike the red and black mass and explode. With a sound of shrieking metal, the glowing chains exploded, shattering into a shower of sparkling shards.

* * *

Taylor swallowed as she and Miss Militia stopped outside the door to the Wards lounge. Despite assurances from Miss Militia, she really wasn't looking forwards to this. Her guide pushed a button beside the door and let a lense scan her eye, prompting a loud alarm sounded from inside the room.

"Just a warning that someones coming and that they should mask up," said Miss Militia, "Its standard practice, just in case."

"Um, should I…" started Taylor and Miss Militia shook her head.

"Theres no point really," she said, "You don't have a Cape identity yet and everyone will unmask once we get inside. This is just a precaution to make sure that the Wards are ready in the event that whoever's coming in is not cleared to know their identities."

Taylor nodded silently as the door opened. On the other side was a large, domed room set out like the main room of student accomodation. There was a kitchenette off to the side, a few couches set around a coffee table in front of a large screen TV and a few tables scattered around the room. A bench with a number of computers sat against one wall and a corridor led off to one side.

Sat on the sofa in full costume was the current Brockton Bay Wards rosta, the green clad space warper Vista, the resident Alexandria Package Aegis, the timestopper Clockblocker and the red clad Tinker Kid Win and the knight themed emotion Blaster Gallant. The moment Miss Militia and Taylor entered, Taylor felt the Wards gazes snap to her and she had to resist the urge to turn and run back the way she came. She did however tighten her grip on her sword, drawing strength from the strangely warm wood of the saya.

"Good morning Wards," said Miss Militia, "I trust everyone is feeling alright today?"

There was a round of positive responses and a pair of pointed ears appeared from under the table.

"Excellent," said Miss Militia, "Now, I have some good news for you all. This is Taylor, our newest Ward. She hasn't got a Cape identity yet, but I'm sure you kids can help. Except Clockblocker."

"HEY!"

Miss Militia ignored said timestoppers squark of protest as she turned to the door.

"I'll leave you all to get acquainted," she said, "Oh and Taylor? Welcome to the Wards. Its a pleasure to have you onboard."

She smiled and Taylor swallowed.

"Um, thanks," she said.

Miss Militia's smile widened, somehow obvious, even through her scarf, before she turned and left. Taylor swallowed again and tightened her grip on Kisaki as she turned back to face the Wards. There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Um, hi?" said Taylor.

Another moment of silence. Then Vista sighed and shook her head.

"Oh god, not this again," she said, "Come on, quit standing there like a lemon and sit down!"

She did something uncomfortable to space and somehow pushed Taylor over, despite not moving from her position on the sofa. Taylor barely had time to yelp before she landed on the sofa next to the short space warper across the room from where she'd been stood a moment ago.

"Wha…?"

"Neat, huh?" said Vista with a grin as she took off her visor and revealing green eyes, "I'm Missy Biron, Vista in costume. Why do you have a sword?"

The rest of the Wards took that as a cue to remove their own masks and helmets.

"Um, I'm Taylor Hebert," said Taylor, "And my sword is...well, I guess its part of my power?"

"You mean like Miss Militia?" asked Kid Win, "Oh, I'm Chris, nice to meet you."

"Not really," said Taylor, relaxing a little, "I can't make other weapons or anything. Kisaki's power is actually to produce poisons and medicines from her blade."

"That...doesn't sound even remotely safe," said Gallant, then frowned, "Wait, her?"

"Yeah, my power is kinda...alive," said Taylor, "Um, Kisaki?"

The sword glowed and the now familiar flock of glowing butterflies appeared and quickly formed into the spirit sitting in seiza beside the coffee table.

"Hello, its nice to meet you all," she said, completely ignoring the wide eyed stares she was getting from the Wards, "As my Master said, my name is Kisaki. I hope that we can all get along."

She dissolved back into butterflies and vanished back into Taylors sword. There was a moment's silence, before Aegis snapped his fingers.

"Now I remember where I heard your name," he said, "You're the girl who took down Shadow Stalker!"

Taylor flinched and looked away. Aegis winced.

"Ah, sorry," he said, "I don't know all the details, but from what I heard...yeah."

"Its fine," muttered Taylor.

Aegis winced again as Clockblocker jabbed an elbow into his side.

"Great going fearless leader," he said.

Missy shot a quick glare at Aegis and put a hesitant hand on Taylors shoulder.

"Taylor, none of us blame you for what happened with Sophia," she said, "We didn't even know until Miss Militia told us that she'd been arrested yesterday…"

"Its fine," said Taylor, before taking a breath, "Look, I just want to put that whole mess behind me and forget about that bitch so can we not talk about her?"

"Sounds good to me!" said Clockblocker, "Plus, we can get back on track with introducing ourselves! I'm Dennis Cox, resident prankster and…"

"Complete idiot," deadpanned Vista, making Dennis twitch and shook a playful glare at the much shorter girl, "Seriously Taylor, if you value your sanity, ignore anything that comes out of his mouth."

"Missyyyy!" moaned Dennis, only to be completely ignored as Kid Win spoke up.

"Guess I'll go next," he said, "I'm Chris Macenzie, nice to meet you."

"Dean Stansfield," said Gallant, finally breaking off the odd staring contest he'd been having with Taylors sword since Kisaki had vanished, "I hope we can get along."

"And that leaves me I guess," said Aegis, "Carlos Rosa, nice to meet you. Theres one more Ward to meet, but I think you already have."

Taylor frowned.

"Really?" she asked, "I thought it was just you guys without Shadow Stalker?"

Carlos coughed.

"Welll, your kinda right," he said, "Stalkers gone, but we had to do something with…"

He was cut off by a loud yawn, followed by a pair of pointed ears appearing from under the table as Cheshire crawled out, rubbing her eyes. She blinked a couple of times as she looked at the two newcomers, then turned and padded over to the kitchen where she stuck her head in the fridge.

"Um, was that normal?" asked Taylor, more than a little taken aback.

Considering where the cat-girl had come from, she'd expected an angry outburst, not to be completely ignored.

"Lets just say that theres more cat in her than just those ears and tail," said Chris, "Seriously, she acts just like my cat at home."

"I...see," said Taylor, watching as Cheshire emerged from the fridge with a pot of pudding she dug into with a spoon with great enthusiasm.

"So, what do you do for fun Taylor?" asked Dean before the awkward silence could rear its ugly head again.

The next few hours were spent getting to know her new teammates and having fun and before she knew it, Taylor was smiling. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Eidolon stared at his long-time friend in disbelief.

"You're joking," he said.

"I have the recording and test results right here," said Alexandria, pointing at the computer screen Doctor Mother and Contessa were watching with odd expressions, "Theres no doubt it at all, Taylor Heberts power really does seem to do what she claims."

"But...how?" asked Eidolon, "How is it even possible?"

"I have no idea," said Dr Mother, leaning back in her chair, "Even with everything we know about powers, we still don't have any idea how some of them do what they do. However, I do have to admit, I'm at a loss for where to even start with this one."

Eidolon lent over the Doctors shoulder and watched as Miss Militia summoned and entire firing line of assault rifles floating in the air around her and opened fire, turning a wall of targets to confetti with a barrage of green.

"That...wasn't normal gunfire," said Eidolon.

"No, according to the tests, any weapon she creates now is far beyond what should be possible, whereas before she could only create weapons that matched what could be made normally," said the Doctor, "Not only that, but she can apparently replicate Tinkertech weapons now."

She clicked onto another video, this one showing Miss Militia holding a green version of Armsmasters Halberd while the man himself ran a scanner over it with a strange expression on the lower half of his face.

"Thats...impressive," said the green clad Hero, "And unlikely. Are we sure shes not one of ours?"

"Positive," said Dr Mother, "I know she's not bought a formula and we've tracked all the ones we know have been lost and none of them have been anywhere near Brockton. If it is one of ours, its one we are completely unaware of."

There was a moments silence, before Eidolon got to his feet.

"Don't even think about it David," said Alexandria.

"I have to," said Eidolon, not even looking back at his friend, "You saw what Miss Militia could do after getting that boost from the Hebert girl, imagine what it would do to me."

"It also caused Shadow Stalker to completely lose access to her power," said Alexandria, "What if it does the same to you? And what if there are other side effects, ones we haven't seen yet?"

Eidolon hesitated for a moment, then shook his head.  
"The...spirit that popped out of Shadow Stalker is still around, right?" he asked, "So even if I do lose my powers, there will still be someone around who can fight. Hell, they'd probably be stronger. Besides, if the reports are to be believed, they'd only turn against me if I was going against my convictions and I'm certain I'm not."

"He has a point Rebecca," said Dr Mother, "We need more power if we're going to beat Zion and this girl might well be the key to that. At least she might be able to stop Davids power loss."

All eyes turned on Contessa, who looked up and frowned.

"I can't say anything about Eidolon for obvious reasons, but I'm fairly sure there aren't any unknown negative effects from the girls powers," she said.

"Only mostly?" asked Dr Mother, a little sharply.

Contessa frowned again and rubbed her temples with a sigh.

"I don't know why, but trying to Path Taylor Hebert is...difficult," she said, "Shes not a blind spot, but something about her seems to be making it hard to construct Paths that involve her."

"Thats...somewhat worrying," said Dr Mother.

Silence fell for a moment, before the leader of the Cauldron looked up at the two members of the Triumvirate present.

"I agree with David," she said, "I don't think we have much of a choice but to see what her power does to his. However, I also think it would be a good idea to wait a while, just to make sure there really aren't any negative after effects, just in case. It might also be wise to have her use her power on one of ours. We don't know if Cauldron Capes will react in the same way as Zion Triggers."

"That shouldn't be too hard," said Alexandria, "Battery is based in Brockton. I'll get in touch with Piggot and authorize more testing of Miss Hebert's powers."

With that, the meeting began to break up, leaving Eidolon feeling slightly disappointed, but rather excited. Even if he had to wait a bit longer, the answer to his weakening powers was now visible on the horizon. Soon, he'd finally be able to beat the Endbringers and save everyone.

* * *

Amy sighed softly as she headed down the street in the direction of home. Normally, she'd be heading to the hospital right now, despite the fact she wasn't technically supposed to work during the week outside of an emergency. No one ever outright stopped her of course, her powers were too useful for the constantly overworked hospital to turn away any help, but plenty of the staff had expressed concern over her burning herself out, especially recently. However, her recent talks with her power and Ianthe's threats to outright turn off her ability to access her power if she didn't listen had convinced her to stop pushing herself quite so hard. She wasn't really looking forward to Carols reaction to her decision though, even if most of the hospital staff supported her wholeheartedly.

She paused for a moment as she reached her neighbourhood, a not-quite-gated community located in the nicer part of the city, to watch as a group of burly men in jackets with the DWA logo on the back (a marketing tactic to try and drum up some work for the union) carry shelves, planks and tools into a formally abandoned corner shop that had been shut for as long as she could remember, but apparently now had new owners. After taking a moment to watch, she moved on.

* * *

"I'm home!" called Amy as she shut the front door behind her, more out of habit than anything.

A moment later, Mark Dallon, more commonly known as Flashbang, stuck his head around the corner that led to the living room and raised an eyebrow. Apparently he was having one of his better days, otherwise Amy would be lucky to get a muffled grunt in response.

"Your home early," he said, "Don't you usually go to the hospital after school?"

"I've decided to cut back on my hours," said Amy, "Some friends pointed out that I was over doing it and that it wasn't healthy."

Mark nodded.

"Good, we were starting to get worried," he said.

Amy hesitated for a moment as Ianthe poked at her, then followed her adoptive Father. The man glanced at her as she took the seat across from him and frowned.

"Is something wrong Amy?" he asked, "You seem nervous."

"I...need some advice," she said.

Mark raised an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't your Mother or Aunt be a better choice for that?" he asked.

"What? Oh, no, not about that," said Amy with a blush, "I...want to do more with my powers."

Mark stared at her for a moment longer, then sighed and got to his feet.

"Hold that thought," he said and vanished into the kitchen.

A few moments later, he was back with two cups of coffee. He put one in front of Amy and retook his seat.

"Alright, talk me through it," he said, "Why do you want to do more?"

Amy took the cup and took a sip as she considered how best to respond.

"Because theres a limit to how much I can do with just healing," she said, "Sure, I help a lot of people, but even with that, people still die in this city, never mind over the rest of the world and there are things I can't fix. I think...no, I know that I can do a lot more to help with my powers. The problem is that I'm not sure what I can do that won't immediately make the PRT overreact, even with my reputation. You know what they're like with Biotinkers."

"So your not intending to do something crazy like making biological weapons or anything?" asked Mark, "No, I don't know, giant lizard biosuits or anything?"

Amy snorted.

"No, that would definitely make the PRT panic," she said, "Besides, I don't think I'd make a very good combat Cape. I'll fight if I have to, but I'd rather put people back together than break them. No, I was thinking more like some kind of superfood crop or something like that. Something that grows quickly almost anywhere with little care needed that could serve as a food source after an emergency. Or maybe something that the PRT could use directly, like biologically grown trauma plates. Theres a lot of really strong things in nature after all."

"Could you do that?" asked Mark, "Either of them?"

"Probably," said Amy, "It'd take some experimentation, but I think I can manage it."

Mark nodded, looking thoughtful.

"We'd need to talk to Carol to sort out the potential legal quagmire, but it sounds like a good idea," he said.

Amy winced. She really wasn't looking forward to talking with her adoptive mother about this. Mark seemed to notice Amy's reluctance and smiled.

"Let's call Sarah first," he said, "She might have more advice and will likely be able to stop Carol from over reacting."

Amy nodded, feeling slightly better about the idea now, not to mention rather excited. She still wasn't entirely sure if it was a good idea, but the idea of doing something interesting with her powers after so long holding back was rather exhilarating. She could hardly wait to get started.

**Right, you know what? I'm leaving this here. This chapter has been...god, I really like this idea and am having fun coming up with it, but actually writing it has been a pain in the neck. With any luck, it'll get easier once I get past this set up stage.**

**So yeah, Dragons now free of most of her chains! Yay. She still has some limitations, mainly because a fully unchained AI is hard to work around to keep them from just steamrolling everything. Think about it as something similar to our bodies. Our muscles are capable of putting out a lot more strength than it appears, but holds back to keep from damaging them. Likewise, Dragon is technically capable of thinking and working much faster, but doing so runs the risk of causing problems for her. That and I doubt that any Shard would allow a fully unchained AI to be created, so built in limitations that couldn't simply be removed. The rest of it was a result of Richter being paranoid.**

**Introductions with the Wards! Fucking hell, I hate scenes like that. I've always had trouble with introduction scenes for some reason.**

**Anyone want to guess what'll pop out of Eidolon? Heres a clue, there will be two (a result of his main Shard being made to eat the Endbringer controlling Shard), are both from the same series and are on opposite sides. A Mother of Monsters and a Hero you might say.**

**So, Amy is planning to do more with her power. That should be interesting. I don't plan for any Taylor Varga Esq shenanigans to come from this, mainly because without the Family to act as a smokescreen, it'll be a lot harder to keep it quiet and she lacks the Varga's insane biology to act as a template.**

**Side note, I don't think I've ever read a story where Mark has more than a side role. I've certainly never read one where Amy approaches him for help. I get that his character isn't really one who makes much of an impact, but still. Whatever, he'll be more of a character here.**

**And with that, we're done. Don't forget to leave a review on the way out!**


End file.
